The National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) has a mission to develop safe and effective contraceptives for both men and women. The Biological Testing Facility for CDDB has the scope and objective of conducting preclinical development activities associated with development of new products for contraception in men and women. The activities covered by this task are critical to the CDDB program and cannot be interrupted